Talk:CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2
Ptolemaios 2 Kai The magazines officially released the enhanced Ptolemy has Ptolemy 2 Kai, should this be a separate page or we keep this as one? I only ask because just about every incarnation as been given their own page. Thoughts anyone? Wasabi 10:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) For now, I'm going to go ahead with the page creation as I feel it may get messy in the future when writing about the unit. Wasabi 08:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hiding even more firepower? So I was rewatching Season 2 when something caught my eye. This was taken from the fourth OP and because of that, one could argue that what is being depicted here is not canon at all. Whatever the case, I figured I'd share it anyway. What this picture appears to show is the Ptolemy 2 firing (if I may be colorful with my language for a moment) a metric @#$%-ton of particle beams, and from the missile launchers and topsides of the cannon turrets to boot. At first, I was willing to just chalk this up as an animation error and be done with it, but after replaying and freeze framing this particular part multiple times I started thinking otherwise. The main reason is the angle these projectiles are exiting the launchers at. When launched, missiles are depicted flying in a straight line in the direction the launcher is facing before curving towards their targets. If you look closely, you can see that these projectiles are leaving the launchers at an angle that makes it impossible for them to be missiles. Also, if you look closely at the upper starboard-side cannon turret (port-side also, but it's harder to see), you can see two lines of glowing pink along the sides of it's roof, which appear to be where more beams are being fired from. After looking at this picture for awhile I also started to draw parallels to the Baikal-class, which has similarly styled beam weapons used for point defense that were, for whatever reason, never depicted (in animated form, at least) until the movie came out. Now I may just be overthinking and overreacting (it's an ungodly hour where I am right now, and lack of sleep may have already started affecting my judgment), but anyone care to share thoughts? And also, does anyone have an argument with me throwing this little tidbit up in the trivia section as "a possible animation error"? Raikouga 11:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I honestly don't think it's accurate; the beams coming from the tops of the engine blocs are missile ports, not beam weapons. At best, I would just make a mention of it having more beam weapons in the OP than was shown anywhere else in the series or tech manuals. —AscendedAlteran 13:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Exia Repair II Was it really launched from the Ptolemaios 2? I recall Sumeragi asked Ian to launch it, and he was not onboard the Ptolemaios 2 at the time; he was on the other lab ship I think. -SuperSonicSP 12:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Lab ship? It was destroyed by Gagas by that time. Ian and Linda were on Ptolemy II. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 16:16, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, okay then. Were they there the whole battle? -SuperSonicSP 16:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :From what I remember (I don't have my 00 archive anymore) Ian and Linda were in the Ptolemy II when the ESF, Ptolemy and Katharon were kicking A-Laws' ass. The Lab ship was still there. Then Ptolemy II went to Celestial Being, Lab ship shielded the Ptolemy II from Gagas, while Linda and Ian watched in disbelief. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 16:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Lab got destroyed before they launched R2, they might have transferred R2 and 0 Gundam prior to fighting A-LawsGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) We know the 0 Gundam was transferred to Ptolemy II, as Lasse used it to defend the ship from the Gagas, so the R2 was probably transferred at the same time. - Strike Albion 19:27, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Update on Data Guys, it's been over a year now and I was wondering was there any recent publications to finally prove that Ptolemy II is either a rebuilt Ptolemy I or simply a entirely newly built ship. I'm also revamping several pages, so if there's something I missed or some new facts, please tell me and I'll work it into the page. My advance gratitude. Taikage - Admin 23:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :No, there's been nothing of the sort that have appeared to my knowledge. :I personally doubt that it was constructed from the first one. It was that badly damaged and they did leave it in a hurry. Considering how the UN were patrolling the area, they may have decided to take it or do something with it. It's not impossible of course, but there has been nothing to suggest that it was rebut from the first one; even if it does have a 2 in it's name. -SuperSonicSP 13:14, September 14, 2011 (UTC)